Sunshine & Smiles
by Pokka
Summary: SHORT HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE Chelsea is a southern military brat, born and raised. She leaves the home of her loving parents in search of her own life. Moving to Sunshine Islands, how could she possibly not think that everything was all smiles and happiness, but is it really that way? She'll have to find out for herself... Terrible summery, but hopefully a good story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note~ Hi guys! It's me, Pokka, with my new story that, as of right now, does not have a name! Anyway, if you're just starting to read my fics, welcome! And if you're reading this because of me mentioning it in my other fic, Scars of the Past, I'm glad you're reading this one too! Also, if you have any ideas of a name for this story just put them in the reviews or PM me them! So, please read and review! I love you guys! **_

* * *

**Chapter One;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I opened the front door and turned around, facing two of the people I love most; my parents. I hugged my teary-eyed mother; softly rubbing her back. I squeezed her slightly as she sniffled and hugged me tighter in reassurance. I looked over at my father and he smiled ruefully as he saluted me. I grinned and pulled away from my mom; repeating the action. I tried to stay serious as I did so, but failed terribly when my own dad broke down into fits of laughter. _I just love how my dad isn't all hard and serious like most military men are._ I grinned as I pulled him into a hug, still laughing into his chest and he rested his head atop of mine.

"Now, you listen here," he said with mock-seriousness, "you have a safe trip and make sure to write, you got that private?" his fake sternness cracking at the end.

I nodded vigorously into his chest and mumbled, "Sir Yes, sir!" he hugged me tightly and pulled away; his hands on my shoulders. His emerald green eyes looking into my dual colored ones.

"You promise you will write though? Right?"

I smiled, "Of course, daddy. I promise." I pulled my parents into one last hug as our neighbor, Cliff, pulled up in his old pick-up. I kissed my mom on her cheek and quickly hugged my dad, then turning for Cliff's truck. I tossed my duffle bag in the bed and hopped in the cab, with my red rucksack slung over my shoulder. I waved at my parents as we drove away, as soon as they were out of sight I sat back in my seat and sighed. _Who knew leaving them would be this hard? I wonder if Mark had this same feeling when he moved out. _

"Are you alright, Chels?" Cliff asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is just a big step for me, that's all." I said as I let a small smile grace my lips. And he just nodded in understanding; still staring at the road.

After a few minutes of silence he cleared his throat, "Do you, ah, have a place to stay when you get there?" the middle aged man asked with his tone slightly dipped in worry.

I giggled, "Yeah, I do. I'm staying with one of my best friends I met when my dad was first stationed in the south." And he sighed in relief.

"Well, that's good. I wouldn't take you to the docks if you didn't have anywhere to stay." He said as we entered town. I sighed; my 'uncle' Cliff was never much of a talker, or a people person for that matter. So I just learned to enjoy the silence, like I was now. The truck slowly came to a stop at the docks and I leaned over the middle console and gave Cliff a hug.

"I'll miss you, Uncle Cliff." I sighed and he ruffled my hair, well, my bandanna.

"I'll miss you too, kiddo. Make sure to write me and Ann too, you know how mad she'll be if you don't write." He said with a small chuckle and I nodded.

"I swear, what it is with you people and writing?" said with a small laugh and sighed as I pulled away from his hug, "Okay, I promise I'll write you guys too." I smiled, opened the door, and hopped out. I grabbed my bag from the bed and slung it over my shoulder alongside my rucksack. I started towards my awaiting boat and Cliff yelled at me, so I turned around and he tossed me something. I opened my hand and found a pair of sunglasses; I looked up at him with a quizzical look on my face.

I walked back over to his truck and he gave me an embarrassed smile, "Well, remember how when you first moved to Mineral Town you wore a pair all the time? Until everyone got used to you that is. I figured you would want to do the same at your new home…" he trailed off and looked at the ground. I smiled and nodded; slipping them on my face.

"Thanks, Uncle Cliff. You're always looking out for me." He nodded and started up the engine of his truck again. I turned and headed for the boat for a second time, this time hearing the familiar sound of an old pick-up truck driving away.

I sighed as I reached the ramp where an older looking man was waiting with a clip board, "Name please, miss?" he asked with a cracked voice; as if he was yelling all the time.

"Chelsea Davis." I said and he nodded as he skimmed down the board.

"Ah, here you are. Chelsea Davis, room two-twenty-eight. Here is your room key, miss." He said with a partially tooth-less smile and I nodded.

"Thank you, sir." I said with a polite smile and climbed aboard. I walked down the long hallway; counting mentally until I found my room. "Blah." I said to myself as I looked around the bland room. The walls were faded blue and the floor was covered in nasty greenish-yellow matted shag carpeting, I sighed and let my duffle bag drop to the floor with a soft thud. I walked over to my bed and shrugged off my rucksack, letting that fall to the floor too. I dropped myself onto the bed and yelped out in pain, I shot up into the sitting position and rubbed my back. I looked back down at the bed and noticed a spring sticking up through the fabric; I sighed and checked my back. _At least it's not bleeding. _I stood up and left my room, _I guess I can't sleep though this. _I rubbed my back again as I made my way up to the observation deck, walking in there they had a couple chairs and two loveseats bolted to the floor; much like all of the other furniture on this ship. I looked out the window at the ocean; it was so calm I could hardly believe it. I mean, my dad's been in the Navy for close to twenty- five years, so in my nineteen years, I've been out on the ocean loads of times and I've never seen it this calm. _Hopefully this is a good omen… _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note; Okay guys, here's chapter two! I know it's kinda short, but I'll put up a longer one tomorrow! Anyway, as you can see , I've found a name for this fic! I got it from a guest reviewer, so thank you for it! So, it's eleven thirty here and I have school tomorrow, so goodnight! Read and review! I love you guys!**_

**Chapter Two;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~ **

I sighed and leaned against the wall as I looked out at the ocean. I shivered, _goddess its cold in here. _I tried rubbing down my arms but to no avail, I sighed again and headed for someplace warmer. I walked around the ship until I made my way to the deck, but it was even colder than the observation room due to nightfall. I groaned inwardly and started wandering around the ship again; this time I ended up in the bar. I was so happy to find that it was a nice and cozy warm temperature and I took a seat at the bar; two seats down from a cowboy. _Hmm, a cowboy? Weird… but attractive. _I shook my head; buy the scowl on his face I probably don't want to bother him. I looked behind the bar; _at least the liquor is better than the furniture. _I risked taking a peek at the cowboy from the corner of my eye, _so he's a whiskey man, huh? Fitting. _"What can I get for you, miss?" the old bartender asked.

"How 'bout you get me a shot of what that cowboys having?" I said with a smirk; anticipating his reaction. Just like I thought, his eyes widened a bit as he looked me over; to him I probably looked like a lightweight who couldn't handle a light beer, let alone some whiskey.

"You sure, miss? That's a pretty strong drink he's got there." I rolled my eyes and nodded and he walked away; looking at me uncertainly. I sighed and leaned against the bar; drumming my fingers with my head in one of my hands. I was quiet except for the sound of my fingers against the polished wood of the bar, then suddenly the sound of someone snorting.

I looked over at the cowboy and raised my brow, "What's so funny, cowboy?"

He shrugged, "Are you even old enough to drink?" he asked with a gruff, southern accent.

"Honestly? No. But I don't give a shit." He grunted and shrugged; taking the rest of his shot. The bartender came back and slid my shot to me; eyeing me wearily. That wasn't the only pair of eyes I could feel on me though, I peeked out of the corner of my sun glasses and noticed the cowboy watching me out from under his hat. I smirked as I took the shot; slamming the glass back down I asked for another and the bartender shrugged. He came back a few moments later and slid me the shot. I took it, slammed the glass back down, and stood up. I place some money on the bar and walked out; finding my way back to my room. Once there I managed to place an extra blanket over the exposed spring so I could sleep semi-comfortable.

When I woke up the next morning the sound of an intercom crackling to life was first thing to invade my ears. I groaned, "The ship will be docking in Sunshine Islands in twenty minutes!" the captain blared over the ancient speakers. I flipped the covers off and swung my legs off the edge of the bed, _new life, here I come. _I stood up and walked to the small bathroom and took a freezing shower, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself as I walked into my room. I bent down and rummaged through my duffle bag; pulling out a light yellow tank top, an orange vest, blue jean cutoffs, and my red rubber boots. I slipped into my fresh clothes and brushed out my wet chestnut hair, then folding up and tying my crimson red bandanna around my head. I sighed as I slipped my bags back on my shoulders and looked around the room, I felt like I was forgetting something. Then my eyes settled on my sunglasses sitting on the nightstand, I grabbed them and slipped them back on my face. I walked out of the room and headed to the deck, when I got there the only other person there was the cowboy from last night. I sighed and walked up a few feet away from him and stared at the upcoming islands. They were so beautiful; I couldn't wait to live there. We docked and the horn blared; announcing our arrival. "Chelsea!" I turned to see a tall peppy blond running at me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug; she was wearing daisy duke shorts, a sky blue cutoff shirt with a white tank top underneath, and a pair of white cowboy boots.

"J- Julia can't breathe." I choked out and she jumped back.

"Sorry! But I've missed you so much, Chelsea!" she grinned at me and I smiled.

"I missed you too! I'm so happy to see you again!" she laughed and looped her arm through mine.

"Okay, well now I'd better take you around meet everyone or momma will tan my hide." She smiled and pulled me towards the town. _New life, here I come. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note~ Hi guys! Chapter three! This is a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I'm going to answer some of your reviews so before I do that, I just want you to know that I love reading your reviews! Keep em' coming!**_

_**Mryhh; Sorry that your review is gone! I didnt take it down so there must be a glitch or something. Chelsea is 19 by the way, I mentioned it a few times but here it is anyway. :) And I'm not going to have Chelsea be drinking all the time or anything I was just putting that in there as her calming her nerves about moving and that kinda shows Vaughn how strong she really is and how much she can handle. You know, things along those lines. And I am working on making the chapters longer, but I cant work on these till later on in the night and I have school the next morning, so it makes it a little bit harder. But know that I am trying!**_

_**thepiapen28; First off, thank you for reading this story too! It means a lot to me! Anyway, that is pretty close to what I was thinking when I was writing this, because Chelsea is a real firecracker in this! **_

_**I love you guys and thanks for the reviews! :D**_

**Chapter Three;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

She dragged me though town and over to a small white house, "I think I should start with Taro and his family…" she mumbled to herself. Then she looked over at me and her grin faltered, "Damn it, Chels. I thought you ditched those." She said eyeing my sunglasses and I shrugged and smiled sheepishly. She shook her head and knocked on the door.

A moment later a woman opened the door and smiled warmly at Julia, "Oh, hello dear." The woman looked about in her forties and she had her long salmon pink hair in an intricate French braid. She was wearing a sensible brown and beige dress and she looked very kind.

"Hi, I was just coming to introduce you to Chelsea. She's my friend and she's moving to the islands." She gestured to me as she moved out of the way so the woman could see me better.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you, I'm Felicia. Please come in and meet my family." She gestured for us to follow her and we did. We walked in to the house to find two people about my age arguing, "Elliot, Natalie." Felicia tried, "Elliot, Natalie, please." She tried again, but they ignored her. Julia rolled her sky blue eyes and cleared her throat.

"Natalie! Elliot!" she yelled and the young adults stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

"Thank you, Julia. Now children, come meet the islands' new resident. Chelsea, these are my children Elliot and Natalie. Natalie, Elliot, this is Chelsea." She said softly and I smiled politely.

The pink haired girl came up and stuck out her hand, "Hello, I'm Natalie! This is my older, nerd of brother Elliot." She said with a smile and I shook her hand, she had the same salmon pink hair as her mother and brother, except her hair was kept in a short, girlish bob with a red ribbon tied in it. She was wearing a green turtle neck short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, and a yellow apron tied around her waist.

"I'm Chelsea, it's nice to meet you." I smiled as the boy stepped up and held his hand out timidly.

"I- I'm Elliot, Natalie's brother. It's nice to meet you." he said meekly. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt, light blue jeans, brown shoes, and a dark green work apron tied around his waist.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a shake, "Nice to meet you." I smiled and Julia cleared her throat.

"Uhm, Felicia. Where's Taro?" she asked and Felicia sighed.

"He's probably in the back. Elliot will you please go fetch your grandfather for me, please?" He nodded obediently and walked off to the back. I noticed that Julia blushed when Elliot passed; I'd have to ask her about that later. He returned a few minutes later with a short old man in tow. "Chelsea, this is my father, Taro." Felicia said as she gestured to the old man.

"Hello, little missy! I'm Taro!" the old man all but screamed at me.

I smiled politely, where I come from, you learn to respect your elders. Even if you just met them and they're yelling at you, "Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you, I'm Chelsea." I stuck out my hand and he griped it tightly for a shake. I noticed he was wearing blue jean patched up overalls, a white t-shirt, and he was holding a gnarled walking stick.

"Well it's nice to meet you, young lady! Now, I have an important question for you. Do you have an interest in farming?" he asked and I could feel my face light up.

"Sorry, Taro, but we have to go meet the other villagers! Okay, see you bye!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me out the house and down the street. "Sorry, Chelsea, but when Taro gets to talking about farming he won't stop." I shrugged as she started walking again and I followed her to our next destination.

* * *

After walking around the islands' for hours on end, I was finally begging Julia for us to stop, "Julia, can we please go home now? I really miss Mirabelle; can I please go see her now?" I pleaded; I've met Denny, the enthusiastic purple fisherman. Pierre, the short gourmet, Lanna, the ex-pop star, Gannon, the huge but friendly carpenter and his adorable daughter Eliza, and Chen, the general store owner and his son Charlie, and the creepy vampire Regis. Was he really a vampire? No, but he has that air about him that made you think he was one. I heard that he is a highly respected and rich, mine company owner, but when I met him he seem like he was worried about something. I shrugged it off, but I promised myself I'd go talk to him a lot. He seemed like no one on the islands talked to him much. After meeting him, Julia finally took me back to the house where I dropped my duffle bag and my rucksack on the floor. I didn't realize that I had been carrying them all day and now my shoulder is sore. I sighed and tried to rub away the stiffness.

"Mom! I'm home!" Julia yelled as she walked in the house. I followed her in and Mirabelle turned around; a smile lighting up her face.

"Chelsea! It's so good to see you again!" she said as she wrapped me in a hug.

"It's good to see you too ma'am." I said giggling and she pulled back with her hands on my shoulders and she scowled when she seen my glasses.

"Oh, goddess Chelsea. You're still wearing those goddess damn sun glasses." She tsked me and pulled them off my face; placing them on the table. I blinked rapidly at the newfound brightness of the room. "There, now I can see those beautiful eyes of yours." She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Two different colored eyes are _so_ beautiful." I said sarcastically, normally I wouldn't be sarcastic to any of my elders, but in this case I couldn't help it. Yes, when I say I have two different colored eyes, I mean it. My right eye is sapphire blue and my left eye is emerald green. Weird, I know. That's the whole point of my sun glasses.

Julia giggled, "Gosh, Chels. I would have figured you would be over all that shyness by now. Your eyes are gorgeous; I don't see why you're always hiding them!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that I'm shy, it's just that being made fun of isn't exactly my idea of a good time." I smirked at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Remember what happened in fourth grade? When that kid made fun of me-"

"-and you beat the snot out of him and you got suspended?" she howled with laughter and I grinned.

"Yes, and I don't think me beating someone up here would make a very good first impression." I giggled and she wiped tears from her eyes as she laughed harder.

"Julia, shush! You know he's asleep. Now what are you going to do when you wake up Va-" the sound of a door slamming cut Mirabelle off and I stepped in front of her out of reflex.

"Goddess damn it! Don't y'all know better than to be yellin' when someone's trying to sleep?" the cowboy from yesterday stalked in and rubbed sleep from his amethyst eyes. He brought his fists down to his sides and his eyes settled on me. I might have gasped at his seemingly unnatural purple eyes if I didn't see weirder ones in the mirror every day. I averted my gaze to the floor; I didn't need a grumpy cowboy making fun of me on my first day here.

"Oh, uh, Chelsea, this is my cousin Vaughn. Vaughn this is Chelsea. "I kept my mouth shut and my gaze at the floor.

"I don't give a damn who she is, just keep quiet!" she snarled the last part at Julia and she whimpered as he stomped back to his room; slamming the door behind him.

"Sorry, Mom." Julia said quietly as she took a seat at the table. I stepped out of her way and took the seat form across Julia.

"Sorry, ma'am." I said quietly and looked down at the table top.

"Awl, it's alright, dear. Now, Julia you of all people should know better. But since you haven't seen Chelsea in years I suppose it's alright to get a little rowdy." She flashed a smile, "So, how about I make us some hot chocolate and we can sit around here and talk." She turned back to the stove and started making the drinks.

I sighed and drummed my fingers on the table, "Vaughn seems… nice." I said and Julia grinned.

"Oh, yes. He's the nicest guy around," She said sarcastically, ", but oh well. You can just ignore him." She shrugged and I shook my head.

"Nah, I think he'd like that too much. Isn't that right, cowboy?" I looked expectantly at the hall way and he appeared grumbling about something.

"How'd you know he was there?" Julia asked and I shrugged.

"You do know what my dad di for a living, right?" I asked and she nodded

"Yeah, he was in the Navy."

"Mhm, so do you really think that I haven't gone through training of some sort in the past nineteen years?" I asked with a grin and she shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes and sat back as Vaughn took a seat beside Julia with a bowl of porridge in his hands. Mirabelle came over and sat steaming mugs of the chocolate liquid in front of us and I smiled, "Thank you, ma'am." I said and I took a sip.

Vaughn cleared his throat, "So, why are you here." He asked me gruffly and I shrugged.

"I live here now, cowboy. So, you'd better get used to me." I smirked at him with looking his way. I could feel him glaring at me.

"Mirabelle. Does she really have to live _here_?" he asked and I snapped my head up and glared at him.

"Yes. I do. Got a problem with it?" he looked over at me and his eyes widened at the color of mine before they narrowed again.

"Whatever, freak." He smirked as he took a bite of his porridge.

"Oh so original. However did you come up with such a clever comeback?" I smirked at him. _I'll give you a run for your money, cowboy. Just you wait. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

Julia showed me her, I mean our, room, so I could change into my pajamas. "I'm going to go help mom with supper." Julia said as she left the room and I slipped out of my clothes. I put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank-top; pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail I walked back out to the kitchen, "I put your plate on the counter over there." Julia said as she used her fork to point at the counter. I nodded and walked over and picked up the plate; turning my back to everyone at the table. I heard Julia gasp, "You got it! I can't believe it!" she squealed and grabbed my shoulder; jerking it towards her and I almost dropped my plate.

"Julia, what are you talking about?" I asked and I could feel her poking and prodding at my shoulder, "Oh, you mean my tattoo? Yeah I got it, but this isn't the one I told you about. Can I eat my supper now?" she released my shoulder and I sat down beside Vaughn and she sat back in her seat across from me.

"Did it hurt?" she asked eagerly and I shrugged as I shoved a forkful of food into my mouth.

I swallowed, "Not really. The one on my side hurt more than this, but then again the one on right above ankle hurt more than that…" I trailed off as I thought about it and Julia giggled.

"I'd never have the courage to get one, let alone three. When did you become such a badass?" She grinned at me and I smirked.

"When have I never been one?" she rolled her eyes and I heard Vaughn snort and I sighed, "What's your problem now, cowboy?" he rolled his eyes and stood up; putting his plate in the sink and going back down to his room. I yawned and took my plate to the sink and washed it along with Vaughn's and put them away. "You ready for bed Jules?" I turned around and asked as I dried my hands on a wash cloth. She yawned and stood up, she put her plate in the sink and walked over and gave Mirabelle a hug.

"Night, mom. See you in the morning." She said as she hugged her mother, Mirabelle smiled and patted her back. I walked over and gave Mirabelle a hug of my own; telling her goodnight. We made our way back to our room. I flopped onto the spare bed and Julia giggled softly, "Night Chels." She said as she flicked off her light and I heard her climb into her own bed.

"Night Jules." I murmured right before I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up bright and early, like always. I got up and walked to the kitchen; it was completely empty. I sighed and started making a pot of coffee; grabbing four mugs from the cabinet. I set them down and waited a few minutes for the drink to be ready. I took the small jug form the maker and poured myself a cup; placing the jug back I hoisted myself onto the counter and took a small sip of the dark steaming liquid. I looked around the mostly dark house and sighed, I need something to do. I sat there and tried to think of something to occupy my time. I was so lost in thought that the sound of shuffling feet made me jump and spill the coffee down the front of my shirt. I sighed as Mirabelle came in, "Oh, good morning dear… What happened to your shirt?" she asked and raised her brow.

I smiled sheepishly, "You scared me and I spilled my coffee. Oh, I made coffee by the way." She smiled and shook her head as she poured herself a cup.

"You'd better go change that shirt. Coffee will stain on white. Give it here and I can get it to the washer before the stain sets in." she said and held out her hand. I peeled off my soaking shirt and handed it to her. _Maybe I would feel a little awkward walking around in just my bra, but Mirabelle is practically like my mom and we have the same parts. It's not like I have anything to hide either. _She looked at my side and cocked her head, "Oh, what's that one?" She asked and I turned so she could see better. It was my first tattoo; it had the Navy emblem to where it looked like it was carved in stone with old tangled branches with rope entrapped around the emblem in the branches tangles. On the ends of the branches were little rose buds; just starting to bloom and show their color.

"Oh, I got this one for dad. A little tribute, ya know?" I smiled and she nodded.

"It's very beautiful. I'd better go wash this before it stains." She turned and headed for the laundry room and I giggled. I turned and went down the hall way; looking down and adjusting my baby blue bra as I went. I just lifted my head up and I smacked into something, well… someone.

"Watch where you're goi-"Vaughn started say but stopped short when he looked down; his face turning beet red. I could feel my face heating up as well and I scrambled off the floor and bolted to Julia's room. _I'm not normally a shy person… at all. Ask anybody. But the thought of some grumpy cowboy that I hardly know seeing me in my bra isn't the most comforting thought. _ I quickly got dressed and walked back out to the kitchen. When I walked in Vaughn was sitting at the table eating a bowl of porridge. He heard me walk in and he snapped his head up; his face turning red again. He tugged his hat down over his face and let out an awkward cough.

I sighed, "Hey, Mirabelle? Do you have any chores I can do?" I asked, "I'm not used to getting up this early and have no work to do." she laughed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well, you can take care of the animals, if you'd like dear." I almost squealed with excitement, I'm a _major_ animal lover. I always loved animals; they don't judge people their social skills, the money in their pocket, or their looks. Like different colored eyes for example.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would! Don't you remember what I used to do on your ranch every day?" I giggled and she nodded.

"Yes, I remember. You always came over before and after school to take care of my animals. I would always go check on them after I sent Julia off to school and they would be fed, brushed, and the cows would be milked and the eggs would be put in a carton on my doorstep." She laughed lightly at the memory and I smiled. "The animals are right through that door, dear." Mirabelle said and pointed to a door beside the counter in the front room. I nodded and skipped over to the door; walking out into the barn I took a deep breath and sighed. It smelled like home.

I walked up to a cow and pet her softly,"Hey girl." I murmured quietly and she let out a loud moo. I giggled and picked up a brush off of a shelve and brushed her gently. Once I moved around to her stomach I noticed it was swollen, "Oh, you're having a baby, huh?" she belt out a loud moo again and I gave her some fodder and patted her rump as I walked to the other cattle. I repeated the actions with the rest of the cows and sheep, milking the cows and then moving on to the chickens. I walked into their pen and they all clucked around my feet happily, I smiled and crouched down; picking up a chick and nuzzling into its fuzz. It cheeped happily and I put it back down; tossing some chicken feed around then collecting the eggs. I put them into cartons and set them beside the milk. Just as I reached for the door; it swung open and hit me in the face with an audible crunch. "Oww." I groaned out from the ground as I held my nose. I looked up at the doorway and Vaughn was standing there; looking down at me with wide eyes. I suddenly realized that my nose was oozing out blood and it was running down my face; dripping on the hay covered floor. I probed my nose all the way up the bridge and let out a broken sigh. _Yep, it's broken. _

Vaughn was suddenly in my field of vision, "Here, let me see it." He said quietly and he grabbed my chin; tilting my head so he could see better. He poked my nose gently and I groaned, "Yeah, it's defiantly broken." He murmured and I rolled my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." I grumbled and he scowled at me, "Sorry..." I said quietly and he shook his head. He scooped me up bridal style and started walking into the house. I froze, _what the hell is he doing?_ He took me into the kitchen and sat me down on the counter.

He walked to the fridge and pulled out a zip lock bag of frozen peas and handed them to me, "Here, put this on your nose. It'll help with the swelling." I sighed and pressed it to my nose and gasped at the coldness of it. Vaughn left the room and I sat there alone.

Julia came in rubbing her eyes and she yawned, "What's going on?" she asked and her eyes widened when she saw me, "What in the hell happened, Chelsea?" she came over and gently pulled the peas away from my face and gasped when she seen my nose.

"Oh, I just had a little run in with a door. No big deal." I waved it off and she shook her head as Vaughn walked back in with a small bottle in his hand.

"Here, this will help with the pain."

"_Tylenol_?"

"How'd you know?" I shrugged as he handed me two if the small pills and a Band-Aid.

"I've broken my nose before." He shrugged and handed me a bottle of water. I downed the pills and I put the Band-Aid over the bridge of my nose, then Julia gasped.

"Wait! You did this didn't you? You wouldn't be helping her otherwise! I mean, I know you hate people but that doesn't give you the right to go and brake her nose!" she yelled at Vaughn and put her hands on her hips. He glared at her; I swear if looks could kill, Julia would be dead.

"It was an accident! Do you really think I'd break the girl's nose on purpose?" he growled at her and stormed out.

I sighed and scowled at her, "Julia," I scolded in as I hopped off the counter. I ran out of the shop to see a Stetson disappearing towards the beach. I ran after him; pumping my short legs to catch up with his long strides. He must have heard me coming because he turned slightly to see me. I was almost to him, when my foot caught on a loose cobblestone and I watched at the stones rushed at my face. They stopped just inches away and I was being pulled to my feet. I looked up to see a _very_ pissed off Vaughn, "Oh, uh, thanks."

"Watch where you're going, damn klutz." He growled and turned to leave, but I grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I don't know what your goddess damn problem is, but you need to get your panties out of a bunch. You and I both know how Julia can get, so I don't see why you're throwing a fit about it." He jerked his arm out of my grasp and I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't see how it concerns you, freak." I narrowed my eyes at the last word. "Now go away, you're annoying me."

I clenched my jaw, "Fine, that's the last time I'm going to try to help a moody, anti-social, old cowboy." I turned on my heel and stalked back to the shop. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard someone yelling at me.

"Little Missy!" I turned and seen the old man, Taro, from yesterday.

"Oh, hello, sir." I said and smiled politely as he hobbled up to me.

"My Goddess, what happened to your face?" he asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I just had a little run in with a door. No big deal."

He nodded, "Well, you'd better be more careful, little missy!" he said and I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I grinned.

"Okay, now I have an important question for you." He said in a serious tone and I cocked my head, "Are you interested in farming?" he asked and I could feel my face light up.

"Oh, absolutely, sir!" I said excitedly and he smiled.

"Well then, follow me!" he hobbled off and I had to jog to keep up with him. We walked across a bridge to what looked like an abandoned farm. "So, what do you think? He asked and I looked around. The field was strewn with stones, branches, and weeds. Along with boulders and stumps, the stable behind the field looked like it was in decent condition and there was space beside if for a barn and a chicken coop. Then there was a shack like house a couple feet away from us.

"Well, it obviously has a lot of potential. The field needs cleared of all the branches, stones, and weeds. The stable needs re-shingled and the inside probably needs a good cleaning. This house will need new windows and a new door, but besides that it's perfect. I envy the person who is going to get this farm." I sighed and looked over at Taro and he was smiling at me with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"So you like it?" he asked and I nodded vigorously, "Good! It's all yours! If you want it that is." He said and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Really? I can have it?" he nodded and I squealed as I wrapped him in a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he laughed and patted my back.

"You're quite welcome, little missy!" I pulled away grinning.

"Wait, I don't have any tools." I sighed and my face fell.

"Maybe not, but I do! You're welcome to have them, little missy. I'm too old to make use of them and my farming days are over." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you so much, sir!" he nodded then furrowed his brow.

"Did you by any chance grow up in the south? I don't know of very many youngins who have manners like you do."

I nodded, "Yes, sir. I actually grew up mostly in the south and my dad was in the Navy. If I didn't have respect for my elders, they would have tanned my hide."

He laughed, "Very true. Now how bout we go get your tools?" he asked and I nodded. We walked back to his house and I collected my tools as well as two bags of turnip seeds courtesy of Taro. "Now, do you know how to handle a farm? Or do you need me to teach you?" Taro asked and I shook my head.

"No, sir. I've been working on farms since I was able to lift a hoe." I said with a smile and he nodded. I gave a small wave and left; heading back to the animal shop to grab my things. I walked in and the bell above the door chimed.

"Oh, just a minute!" I heard Julia yell and I rolled my eyes as I walked into the kitchen.

"It's just me, Jules. I have to pick up my bags." I grinned and her face fell.

"What do you mean? You can't be leaving! I know your first day on the islands hasn't been the best, but you can't jus-"I clamped my hand over her mouth and she stared at me.

"Jules, I'm not leaving the islands. I'm just leaving this house, because Taro gave me the old farm up the road. Okay?" I said and took my hand off her mouth. She at me wide-eyed with a big smile on her face.

"That's great! This is your dream to have your own farm and now it's coming true!" she squealed and wrapped me in a hug. I shook my head and walked back to Julia's room after I pride myself from her embrace. I picked up my bags and slung them over my shoulder; walking back out to the kitchen to tell Mirabelle.

"Hey, Mirabelle. I'm moving into that old farm up the road!" I said with a smile and she wrapped me in a hug; a smile plastered on her face too.

She let me go and sighed, "Well you just be careful up there, okay?" I nodded and turned to leave when the sound of a bell chiming rang through the house. I skipped over to the door with my bags in hand and Vaughn was just starting to walk in.

"Bye, Vaughn!" I said happily, I was just too excited to care that I was mad at him. He raised his brow and looked at the bags in my hand.

"Where are you going?"

I walked up and flicked the brim of his hat, "I'm leaving, cowboy. You should be so happy." I smirked as I skipped out the door and made my way to my new home.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note~ Sorry it took me awhile to update,but i think you'll like this chapter! I cried while i was writing it so it is kinda sad! Anyway, make sure to R&R! I love you guys!**_

**Chapter Five;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I woke up and stretched; stopping when I felt my back pop. I sighed and stood up; walking over to my dresser and pulling out a pair of work clothes for today; after I slipped them on I walked out to the field. It's been a full week since I moved here and everything is going great, my turnips are sprouting and almost ready to harvest and I'm going to have Gannon build me a barn today. I breathed in the fresh air as I walked over to my turnip plots and watered them for the day, after putting my can away I weeded them and I stopped by the little mail box on the side of my house and slipped in the new letters to my parents, Cliff and Ann, and my aunt Jill; updating them on my life and my new farm. After that I made my way to Gannon's place. I walked and he greeted me with a smile, "Good morning, Chelsea. You're looking pretty pretty."

I smiled as I walked up to the counter, "Thank you and good morning to you too, sir. Uhm, do you think you could build me a barn? I finally raised up the money!" I said excitedly and he nodded.

"Yes, I can. It'll be done by tomorrow!" he said as I handed him the money and skipping out. I was walking up the road when I realized that I hadn't kept my little promise I made when I first came here; I was going to make Regis my friend. I sighed and shrugged, today's as good as day as any. I walked up to the huge mansion and knocked on the door before letting myself in.

"Mr. Regison?" I called out timidly and I heard a faint sigh.

"Yes? I'm back in my office, please, come in." I walked back to his large office room and he was seated behind his huge polished wood desk; papers scattered all over the top. "Is there something important you need?" he asked as he clasped his hands together.

"Not really, sir. I only stopped by to have a chat with you. Seeing that I've been here for a while and we've never had the chance to get to know each other."

"Well, that would be nice. But, as you can see, I have a lot of paperwork to do. Perhaps some other time, then?"

"I could help you if you'd like, sir?" I said as I took a look at the papers, "Oh, this is very simple work, I could easily help you with this." I said absentmindedly as I mentally started filling out the paperwork.

"How do you know how to do this?" He asked and I shrugged slightly.

"Military school. They teach you a lot of different things in there, like how to do simple paper work… May I?" he nodded and gestured to the papers. I grabbed a pen and quickly filled out the paper and slid it over to him. He looked it over and nodded then he brought out his own pen; putting his signature at the bottom.

"Good, good. You may stay and help me if you'd like." I smiled as I pulled over a chair; bringing a stack of papers over to me and I started filling them out. I had the stack done before Regis was half way through his small stack. I slid mine over to him so he could put his final signature on it, but he just sat there, frozen, staring at the papers.

"Mr. Regison? Are you alright?" I asked but he didn't budge, "Mr. Regison?"

"Hm? Oh, my apologies, Chelsea."

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked quietly and he sighed as he leaned back in his tall, leather chair.

"_I'm_ fine. It's just my dearest daughter that I'm worried about, she went on a trip quite a while ago and she has yet to return. "He said and he pressed his lips into a hard thin line.

I patted his hand comfortingly, "I'm sure she's fine, sir. Do you happen to know where she went?"

"She went to a small place called Harmonica Town. I haven't had contact with her since the day she left."

I smiled, "Well, I can ask my brother. He's the farmer in Harmonica town and I can ask him if he's seen anyone new."

He looked over at me; his face lighting up, "You would do that for me?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir. Why wouldn't I help you?"

"Well, not a lot of people in this town like me. They don't talk to me either."

"Do you ever go talk to them, sir?"

He shook his head, "No, I tried when I first came to these islands, but to no avail. They all seemed scared of me." His shoulders sagged and I shook my head.

"I don't see why, sir. But nevertheless I'll still be you're friend, if you'd like."

"I would adore that. Thank you, Chelsea. "I smiled as I stood up.

"It's me pleasure, sir. Well, I must be going, it's getting late." He nodded and I walked out into the cool twilight; going down to the beach on a whim. I ended up at the end of the pier; I sat down at the edge and dipped the tip of my boot into the cool water. I looked off into the horizon to see a small dark speck coming closer, it was a ship. I breathed in the salt air as I closed my eyes; bathing in the setting sun. Before I knew it I heard the obnoxious sound of the horn blaring to signify its port. I sighed as I heard the ramp slid down onto the dock and the sound of boots clicking down its old worn wood. "Hey, cowboy." I said without opening my eyes. I heard him grind his teeth together and I smirked, he is just too easy to piss off. He clicked off and I shook my head; sighing I stood up and made my way home. I took a quick shower and slipped on some pajamas; I flopped on my bed and let sleep take me into the darkness.

* * *

I woke up and put on my work clothes and I headed out the door. I yelped out in surprise when Gannon came up to me and yelled at me, "Good mornin' Chelsea! That barn you asked for is finished. Well, I'll be seeing you around." He said and I smiled.

"Bye, Gannon! Thank you!" I gave a small wave and I ran down to Mirabelle's to get my first cow. I ran through the door and the small bell chimed; signaling my arrival. "Hi, Mirabelle!" I said happily as I ran up to the counter.

"Hello, dear."

"Can I get a cow? I just got my barn built!" I said excitedly and she smiled,

"Oh, I almost forgot! We just got a shipment in for you from Forget-Me-Not- Valley this morning." She said with a grin, "Now follow me and I'll show you." She waved for me to follow her out to the barn. I did and she led me to a beautiful brown spotted cow. I squealed, this is my favorite cow from my Aunt Jill's farm. She let me pick her out when I was four years old and she's been my favorite cow ever since.

"Bessie!" I squealed as I wrapped my arms around her thick neck. She belted out a loud moo in response and I giggled. Mirabelle handed me a rope with a smile plastered on her face and I tied it around her neck, I started to lead her out but I stopped and turned to Mirabelle, "Do you think I can buy some fodder?"

"Oh, sure dear. I'll have it sent up to your farm, free of charge."

"Oh, no. I couldn't accept that, ma'am. I have to pay for it."

She shook her head, "Chelsea, you are not paying for this fodder, just think of it as a gift. Now you take her back to your farm and I'll have you're fodder sent up to you." I sighed and nodded, I can't ever win a fight with Mirabelle. I left Mirabelle's with Bessie in tow; once there I showed her to the barn. She sniffed around slowly as she became familiar with her new surroundings. I leaned back against the wall as I watched her and the barn door slid open. I snapped my head up and looked over at the doorway; Vaughn was standing there with four bales of fodder tucked under each arm.

He glared at me as he put them in the dispenser and I sighed, "Thank you, cowboy." He grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets. I expected him to leave, but he stood there glaring at me. "Is there something you need?" I asked with irritation dripping into my voice.

"Do you even know how to take care of a cow?"

"Of course I do! I've been taking care of Bessie for years!" I said and he gave me a puzzled look. "My aunt Jill sent her to me from her farm, because I picked her out fifteen years ago. She's been my favorite cow ever since, okay? So, yes. I know how to take care of her." He shrugged and let himself out; I sighed and grabbed a handful of fodder and put it in her feed bin. I patted her head and walked out, and then I realized I don't have a brush or a milker. That had to change. I ran down to Mirabelle's once again and I ran inside, "Mirabelle!" she snapped her head up and smiled at me,

"Hello, dear. Long time no see." I rolled my eyes as I walked up to the counter.

"I need a brush and a milker, please." I said with a smile and she nodded; handing me the tools. I paid her the money due and skipped out the shop and back to my ranch. I quickly brushed her down and milked her, and then I headed back to my little house. I put away my tools, took a shower, and plopped down into my bed; fast asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

_~The next week~_

I wandered out to my barn first thing in the morning and I heard painful mooing's coming from the inside. I could have swore my heart dropped. I sprinted into the barn and found Bessie laying on the barn floor; mooing in pain. My breath caught in my throat and I turned on my heel and sprinted for Taro's house. I didn't bother with knocking I just barged in; yelling for Taro. "What's wrong, little missy?" he asked as he grabbed my shaking shoulders.

"Please, come to my barn! Hurry!" he nodded and we ran out the door; him being surprisingly fast for an old man.

We reached my barn and he knelt down beside Bessie, "Chelsea, run off and find that Vaughn fellow!" he yelled at me as he worked over my beloved cow.

I sprinted out of the barn and down to Mirabelle's, "Vaughn!" I screamed as I ran into the shop, but he wasn't there.

"Chelsea?" I snapped my head towards the sound and Julia was standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"Where's Vaughn?" I yelled and she shrugged.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I don't have time!" I yelled as I ran past her and down to the beach; no luck. I ran to the café and the diner; no luck there either. I asked Kirk if he's seen Vaughn; still no luck. I growled in annoyance, I didn't have time for this. I bounded back to my barn to see Taro still bent over Bessie, "I couldn't find him." I said breathlessly and he sighed through his nose.

"It doesn't matter now. He can't help her anyway. I'm so sorry, dear." He said quietly and I knelt down beside my best friend; pulling her head in my lap.

"W-what do you mean? She's going to be alright, right?" I asked with a shaky voice as I slowly stroked her head.

Taro stood up and shook his head, "I'm afraid not; she has RTA. Basically her stomachs are twisted, and I'm just taking a guess here and saying she's an old cow, right?" he said quietly and I nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah. She's almost sixteen years old." I looked down at her as I petted her head. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes; pleading for me to help her. "I-is there anything we can do?" I asked without looking up at him.

"She's too old for us to even try to operate, or try to fix it for that matter. I have some… medicine of sorts. It's kind of like what they use to euthanize animals at shelters." He said even quieter and I just nodded; I couldn't bear to make her go through any more pain.

"Can you please get that?" I whispered hoarsely and I heard him shuffle out. I looked into Bessie's big brown eyes and she slowly blurred as mine filled with tears. I choked on my breath and the tears leaked out. I tried to use the back of my hand to wipe them away, but more just took their place. Bessie belt out another painful moo and I sobbed harder, until I heard Taro shuffle back in. "I have it now…. Do you want me to give it to her?" I nodded silently again as I bent down and gave her a kiss on her course forehead.

I stroked her head with my eyes closed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I murmured quietly to her; over and over again. What seemed like an eternity later, but what was really only a couple of minutes later, Taro nudged my shoulder.

"It's done….. She's gone. I'm sorry sweetie." I nodded, but didn't go to move. I couldn't. I felt frozen in place. With the cow I loved almost my entire life, dead in my lap. Taro sighed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and helped me up. I turned and bawled into his chest and he patted my back soothingly; I calmed down slightly after a few minutes and he started to lead me out of the barn. He took me back to my house and sat me down on my bed; I let myself fall over into a small heap of sorrow, "Shh, its okay now, little missy. I'll take care of her for you. You just stay here." He said quietly as he draped my quilt over my shaking form. I laid there and sobbed until my throat was raw and I couldn't breathe, yet I still wasn't done crying. I lay there; sobbing silently until I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note~ Happy Memorial Day! (Depending where you live) Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! R&R! I love you guys!**_

**Chapter Six**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

Then I woke up my throat was raw and my eyes hurt, but I didn't care. I got up and took a shower; hoping to rinse some of the sadness of yesterday away. I put on my normal clothes and did my normal chores, well, except for feeding Bessie. I sighed after I finished watering my crops; I really didn't want to hang around here all day. But at the same time, I didn't want to go into town where everyone in happy and smiling. I shook my head as I walked down to Mirabelle's; hoping that Julia could cheer me up some. I shuffled through the door and I could have sore I almost hissed at the all too happy bell that chimed. Once I was all the way through the door I was tackled by a blur of blond hair, "Oh my Goddess, Chelsea! I'm so sorry!" I patted her back and she stepped away from me with her hands on my shoulders and gasped, "You look terrible!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks, Jules. You sure know how to make someone feel better." I said with a dry and cracked voice, but I came out more as a whisper.

She shook her head as she brought me over to the couch, "Are you alright? I know how much she meant to you." She said quietly

I nodded, "I'm fine, I guess. Now I'm trying to think of what's good for my farm and for the islands, now that… she's gone. I'll need another form of income, she helped a lot."

Julia nodded, "Well, you don't have a chicken coop, so chickens are out of the question. You could get a lamb… or another calf." I nodded; I already have the supplies for a calf and enough to buy one.

I sighed,"Yeah, I guess I'll buy another calf… I guess." I said quietly and Julia rubbed my back sympathetically stood up and walked over to the counter, "Hi, Mirabelle." I said quietly and she gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Hello, dear."

"Uh, can I buy a new calf?" I asked quietly and she grimaced.

"I'm afraid not, dear." I gave her a puzzled look, "Vaughn heard about Bessie's passing' and he told me not to sell you anymore animals. He said if I did he would stop doing business with me; no matter if I am his aunt or not. I'm sorry." I ground my teeth together and I spun on my heel and left, _that no good cowboy is not, I repeat not, going question my integrity as a farmer just because of something I couldn't help. _I stormed to the beach to see him leaning against my seaweed rock.

I stomped up to him and he just glared down at me, "What the hell is your problem?" I exploded and he narrowed his eyes at me, "I don't know who the hell you think you are to tell Mirabelle to not do business with me, just because of something I couldn't stop or help!" I screeched at him and he just crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think I'm saving the lives of animals. By putting them in your care I would be endangering them, and I'll be damned if I'm going to willingly put animals at risk. You didn't have that cow for a week and you killed it." He said with a calm voice that made me want to break his pretty little nose; just like he did mine.

"Do you even know how she died?" I yelled, "She had RTA! You being the fucking vet that you think you are should know what that means! She was too old to try to fix it and it was my decision to let her suffer and die on her own, or let Taro put her down. Me, being the fucking saint that I am, had Taro put her down because I couldn't bear to let her suffer any more than she had to! You got that, cowboy?" I looked him in the eyes and hoped he could see every ounce of hatred I had for him.

"Why didn't you have me come look at her? I actually know what I'm doing when it comes to animals! Instead you decided to go to the damn annoying old man."

I grabbed his white bandanna around his neck and yanked him down to my level, "You don't think I fucking tried that? I looked all over these Goddess damn islands trying to find you! And Taro has more sense than you; he owned his own ranch, he's had cattle go through this kind of thing! So don't you dare, say that I didn't do all I could! It's not like I ran to that damn fisherman for help!" he narrowed his eyes at me as he yanked himself back up away from me.

"No, instead you had the old man put down a cow that probably meant nothing to you! For all I fucking know you could have her chopped up and stuck in your freezer! You killed that poor cow because you realized you have no idea what you're doing and you thought it would be easier to put her down!" he yelled in my face. That made me snap. Those words bounced around in my mind, _you killed her_. I just wanted to break down and cry in the sand, but I'll be damned if I'll let that cowboy see me cry. I clenched my jaw as my fist made contact with his. He dropped to the sand and looked up at me in surprise.

I towered over him with my fists clenched at my sides, "Don't you dare question my integrity as a farmer! I swear to Goddess, you have no idea how bad I'd love to kick your ass right now! Don't talk to me again, if I so much as see you anywhere close to my farm I will personally drown you in the Goddess pond. Understand?" I turned and stormed off to my farm and back to my house. I slammed the door behind me and sank to the floor; burying my face in my hands. _Goddess, I hate that cowboy._

**Vaughn's P.O.V~**

I walked out to the kitchen to find my aunt and my annoying cousin sitting at the table, "Oh, good morning Vaughn." Mirabelle said to me and grunted; taking my seat at the table. I took a drink of my coffee and I could feel the tension in the air. I looked up at them and sighed.

"What?" Julia glanced at Mirabelle and she sighed.

"Chelsea's cow died. And we're not sure if she's handling it well." I ground my teeth together, she's had that cow for a week and she's already killed it. I stood up and started to walk out.

"Don't you dare sell her another animal. If you do I'll make sure no trading company will ever do with you again." I growled at Mirabelle as I stormed out and down to the beach. I leaned against the seaweed rock and looked out at the ocean. _Maybe I'm overreacting._ I shook the thought away, no I'm not. I'm saving animals by doing this. I heard someone stomp down on the beach and I turned to see the short farmer. I glared at her and she put her hands on her hips and stared up at me with her weird eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled at me and I narrowed my eyes, "I don't know who the hell you think you are to tell Mirabelle to not do business with me, just because of something I couldn't stop or help!" I crossed my arms over my chest as I glared down at her. Normally this would have scared the shit out of someone and they would run away. Not her. The fire in her eyes only burned brighter and she clenched her jaw.

"I think I'm saving the lives of animals. By putting them in your care I would be endangering them, and I'll be damned if I'm going to willingly put animals at risk. You didn't have that cow for a week and you killed it." I said in a calm voice and I could have swore she wanted to kill me.

"Do you even know how she died?" she yelled at me, "She had RTA! You being the fucking vet that you think you are should know what that means! She was too old to try to fix it and it was my decision to let her suffer and die on her own, or let Taro put her down. Me, being the fucking saint that I am, had Taro put her down because I couldn't bear to let her suffer any more than she had to! You got that, cowboy?" She looked up at me and I could see the hatred burning in her eyes. I never knew the girl had the mouth of a sailor, then again she did say her dad was in the Navy.

"Why didn't you have me come look at her? I actually know what I'm doing when it comes to animals! Instead you decided to go to the damn annoying old man." I yelled down at her and she narrowed her eyes. She grabbed ahold of my bandanna and yanked me down to her level.

"You don't think I fucking tried that? I looked all over these Goddess damn islands trying to find you! And Taro has more sense than you; he owned his own ranch, he's had cattle go through this kind of thing! So don't you dare, say that I didn't do all I could! It's not like I ran to that damn fisherman for help!" I yanked my bandanna out of her grip and I stood up straight; towering over her again.

"No, instead you had the old man put down a cow that probably meant nothing to you! For all I fucking know you could have her chopped up and stuck in your freezer! You killed that poor cow because you realized you have no idea what you're doing and you thought it would be easier to put her down!" I yelled at her and I could see that struck a nerve. She clenched her jaw and her little fist flew up and hit me in the jaw, and holy hell can she pack a punch. I dropped to the sand; holding my jaw and I looked up at her in surprise.

"Don't you dare question my integrity as a farmer, why for the love of Goddess would I eat my own cow? I don't even eat meat! I swear to Goddess, you have no idea how bad I'd love to kick your ass right now! Don't talk to me again, if I so much as see you anywhere close to my farm I will personally drown you in the Goddess pond. Understand?" she screamed at me as she turned on her heel and stormed back the way she came. I stood up and walked back to the shop; feeling slightly guilty.

I walked in and Mirabelle gasped, "Oh dear, what happened to your face?" I ignored her and went to my room; slamming the door shut behind me. I kicked off my boots, slipped off my vest and knocked off my hat. I dropped down on my bed and looked up at the plain white ceiling; I have no idea why I feel even remotely guilty. Here I thought all of my feelings were dried up and gone by now. I shook my head; I had ten minutes before my boat came. I sighed and stood up; putting my clothes back on and grabbing my duffle bag I walked down stairs.

I walked to the door and looked at Mirabelle before I left, "You can sell Chelsea whatever she wants. I'll keep doing business here." I walked out; leaving a stunned Mirabelle behind me. I walked down to the beach to see my ship just starting to dock; I jogged down and boarded. I still felt guilty; just not as much.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note~ Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! It's late again and tomorrow's my last day of school! Whoop Whoop! Goodbye 8th grade, you've been a pretty shitty year and i wont miss you. ;) Anyway, R&R! I love you guys!_**

**Chapter Seven;**

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

My boat docked and I walked down the ramp, back into the city I hate. I glared at the bustling people and walked towards them; melting into the stream. All of them going about their meaningless jobs and their meaningless lives. I grunted and pushed my way out of the crowd and down the familiar dark alley way; back to my shitty little apartment. As I walked I kept tensed; ready for whatever lowlife to come at me. Most of them leave me the hell alone by now, but you never know. I walked up to my door and stuck in the tiny silver key. Turning the lock I walked in; pleased to fine nothing had been stolen. Not like I really have anything to steal anyway, there's my crappy little couch, a scuffed up coffee table, a shitty TV, and then there's my bed and a small dresser in the little bedroom. I have the money to have something better; it's just I don't want anything better. What's the point? I'm hardly here anyway. I dropped my duffle bag to the floor and kicked off my boots; walking back to my bedroom. I yanked open one of the doors and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a pair of boxers; walking to the small bathroom I pulled off the layers of my clothes and let them strewn in a trail to the bathroom. I climbed in and hoped that the almost scalding hot water would burn away my leftover guiltiness. I still don't know why I felt guilty; I didn't do anything. Except for potentially ruining that girls farm and my aunts business. I sighed as I clambered back out; wiping the steam off of the mirror. I looked up and my annoying abnormal purple eyes looking back at me. I ground my teeth together and checked out my jaw. "Awl, shit." I muttered at the sight of the big bruise, I poked it and I throbbed. I still couldn't believe that a girl so small could pack such a huge punch. Then again, I never expected the girl to have her nose get broken and be completely cool with it. I slipped into the clothes I brought with me and walked back to my room. I really needed to stop thinking about that damn annoying farmer girl.

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I was still slumped down against the door with my head in my hands the next morning. I yawned and stretched when I heard a knock. I sighed, "Go away!"

Someone sighed, "Chels, it's me." I heard Julia say softly. I sighed as I pushed myself off the floor; cracking the door open Julia stood there with a happy grin on her face. "I have some good news!" she said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes and raised my brow. She sighed and crossed her arms, "You're just a bundle of joy today aren't you? Anyway, you're allowed to buy animals now!" she said with a big smile on her face.

I gave her a puzzled look, "I thought your good for nothing cousin said I couldn't."

"Well, yes. He did, but right before he went and got on his boat, he told mom you could buy whatever you wanted and he would still do business with us." She grinned and I smirked.

"I guess all it took was a quick punch in the face to get his panties out of a bunch." Her eyes widened.

"You did that? That's why he came into the shop with a huge bruise!" she burst into a fit of laughter and I shook my head; a small smile playing in my lips. "H-He got his ass k-kicked by a girl!" she howled with laughter, "My b-big scary cousin got whooped." She put her hands on her knees and gasped for air, "Oh that is just great. Thanks for the laugh, Chels."

"That's what I'm here for. Now, let's go and get my new cow." I said happily as I started down the path.

* * *

**Vaughn's P.O.V.~**

"Holy hell, man. What happened to your face?" my co-worker, Cliff, asked. I ignored him and kept feeding the animals. He shrugged and turned back to his work; this is why I don't mind him that much. He enjoys silence just as much as I do. I finished feeding the sheep; moving on to the cows. That damn farmer popped into my mind and I ground my teeth together. I really have to get her out of my head. I finished up my half of the cows and turned to the chickens when someone burst through the door.

"Cliff?" I snapped my head up and a girl wearing blue overalls and had her long brown-red hair in a high braid. Cliff looked up at her and she broke into a smile, "Look!" she waved an envelope in front of her and Cliff started towards her, "We finally got a letter from Chelsea!" she broke into a triumphant grin and started to tear at the paper. Chelsea? Please, goddess. Let that be someone else. Cliff walked over to her and looked over her shoulder. "Looks like the place she moved to is Sunshine Islands. Ohh, look! She said she's the islands farmer!" I groaned; a lot louder than I meant to. They both snapped their heads up and looked at me.

"Wait, Vaughn goes to there all the time; have you met her?" they looked at me expectantly. I grunted and turned back to my work. I was feeding the chickens when someone jumped on my back. I grunted and looked over my shoulder; that girl was clinging on my back with an evil glint in her eyes. "Ann." Cliff said in a warning tone and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shush Cliff. Now cowboy, you're gonna tell me what I want to know or that special hat of yours is going to be buried in a pile of cow patties. So, do you know Chelsea?" I glared at her.

"Yes. Now get off." I stood up straight and she hopped off my back.

"Good. Now, is she okay?" I shrugged.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Listen, don't get an attitude with me or I'll put a matching bruise on the other side of your face. Speaking of which, how did you get that bruise?"

"That damn farmer of yours gave it to me. Happy?" I turned back to the chickens and I heard them scuffling behind me. I stood up straight and looked behind me; Cliff had his arms wrapped around Ann, she was struggling against his grasp and glaring at me.

"Don't you dare talk about my niece that way!" Ann yelled at me and Cliff sighed. I rolled my eyes and brushed past them. I walked to the little desk in the back and started on the tall stack of paper work. _I hate people._

* * *

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

I finished taking care of my new calf, Abbey, and now I was weeding my turnips. I smiled as I murmured to each of the little sprouts. If anyone came up here they would probably think I was crazy, but that's how I was taught. This is how my mom takes care of her crops and they're the best crops to come out of Mineral town. I finished and I shuffled sleepily over to the edge of my little island; slumping down against a tree I closed my eyes and let the sun shine down on my body. I breathed in the crisp clean air and sighed. "Little missy!" I shot up and my gaze zeroed in on Taro.

"Oh, hello, sir." I smiled and he hobbled up to me; letters griped in his hand.

"Good afternoon. Well, we got some letters here for you today. I thought you'd want them." I grinned and nodded. He handed me the letters and hobbled away. I sat down against the tree and tore open the first one I saw, it was from my brother. I had forgotten that I had sent him a letter a while ago as a favor to Regis. I skimmed over the letter; no one new was there, but he got married recently. I sighed; I felt bad for Regis. I couldn't imagine not knowing where your only daughter is. At the same time, I was happy for my brother. He finally got married, good for him. I put the letter back in the envelope and set it aside. The next one I opened was from my parents. I smiled as I read it, they were happy that I had the farm and everything was going well. The last on was from Cliff and Ann, I smiled down at the letter. I missed them so much. I tried to read it, but it looked like the letter got wet so half of the paper was warped and the words were smudged. I could only read where they put my name and at the bottom where it said; _Love, Cliff & Ann_. I sighed; I wish I could have read their letter. I slid it back in the envelope when an idea hit me; I should go and visit. But only for a couple of days. I skipped down to Taro's and asked him if he would mind taking care of my farm for a couple a days, so I could see my parents. He told me not to worry about a thing. I ran home and packed some clothes and some money into my seemingly bottomless rucksack; running down to the beach, I just caught the boat. I paid the man and climbed aboard; getting settled down on the deck I looked at the islands that I have grown to love start to fade away.

I walked down the ramp and looked around, goddess I've missed this place. The good and the bad, the lowlifes and all the good people that make up this town; I've grown to love it all. I walked down the familiar road to the local animal shop. I was just about to open the door, when my 'Aunt' Ann came out. She turned and seen me, "Chelsea?" she squealed and wrapped me in a hug. I giggled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi, Ann." She pulled away and smiled at me.

"What are you doing here? Wait, it doesn't matter! Oh, I've missed you so much!" she wrapped me in another hug. I shook my head as she let go and pulled me towards her and Cliff's truck.

"Where's, Uncle Cliff?" I sounded like a little kid when I said it, but I didn't care.

"Oh, he's at work. I've bothered him enough for one day so you can see him when we pick him up later." She waved her hand dismissively and I rolled my eyes. "Now, do Gray and Claire know you're here?" she turned to me and put her hands on her hips. I smiled sheepishly and shook my head.

"No, coming here was more of a last minute kinda thing. I just came out of impulse." She rolled her eyes and hopped up in her truck. I climbed in after her and she started it up; blaring some country music. I smiled as she sang along until we pulled in at my parents' house. I jumped out and ran excitedly up to the door; letting myself in I ran through trying to find them. I found them sitting at the dinner table drinking coffee. I walked in slowly with a huge smile on my face.

"Chelsea?" my mom asked in a disbelieving tone. I smiled wider and she jumped up; wrapping me in a tight hug. I snaked my arms around her and squeezed; my dad coming behind us and wrapping his arms around the both of us. "What are you doing here?" my mom said as we all sat at the table; Ann coming in and sitting beside my mom.

"Well, I just got your letters today and I missed you guys so much. So I asked Taro to look after my farm for a day or two. "I shrugged and my dad shook his head; a smile playing on his lips.

"Well, I'm glad you came to see us, but now I want to know everything about those islands." My mom said as she out her head in her hands and cocked her head to the side; something she does when she's curious. I grinned as I launched into everything about the islands, even what happened to Bessie, but leaving out what happened with Vaughn. I finished and I looked over at Ann; she looked at me like she knew something. I shook away the thought and she stood up.

"Chelsea, you wanna go pick up Cliff with me?" I grinned and nodded; jumping up and racing her out to the truck. I hopped in the cab and she slid in after me; starting the engine. We pulled in to the shop's small parking lot and she told me to run in and get him; she'd wait in the car. I shrugged and hopped out and walked into the shop; a little bell above the door chiming as I did.

"Hello, Barley." I said with a smile at the old man behind the counter. He adjusted his glasses and squinted slightly.

"Miss Chelsea, is that you?" I smiled and walked closer.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, dear. So, what are you here for?"

"Oh, I'm just here to pick up my uncle." He nodded and pointed to the back. _Even though I'm not related to Cliff and Ann in anyway, pretty much everyone here knows that they're like my family. _I walked to the back office and walked in; expecting to find Cliff, but finding… Vaughn. He snapped his head up and glared at me. I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes; heading out the door. I walked out to the barn area and found Cliff sitting on a bale of hay, slumped against the wall, and he was fast asleep. I smirked as I walked over to him; I plopped down roughly in his lap. He yelled and I stood up quickly; crossing my arms over my chest. He shot up and scowled at me and I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Hi Uncle Cliff." I smiled at him and he shook his head; wrapping my in a hug.

"What are you going here, kiddo?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing sleeping on the job?" I smirked and he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I'm gonna be here for a couple days. Gotta problem with it?" I put my hands on my hip and he shook his head.

"You're just as mouthy as always, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes as we walked.

"I have more of a reason right now. Seeing that a certain cow-"Vaughn stalked out of office in the back and grabbed my wrist; dragging me back to the barn. He shut the door and turned back to me; an almost horrifying glare etched in his features.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Me? I could ask you the same thing!"

"I live and work here when I'm not on your shitty little excuse of an island."

I ground my teeth together, "First off, no one asked for your shit on the islands. You should just ask Barley to have someone else go there. Second, I didn't come home to listen to your shit. If anything, I came here hoping to get away from it." I growled as I poked him in the chest; advancing on him until he was backed up against the wall. "Now, why don't you either get your panties out of a bunch or leave me the hell alone." I started to walk away, but as soon as I reached the door I looked back at him and smirked, "Nice bruise, by the way." I walked back out to the main room and drug Cliff out to the truck.

"Everything alright? I could hear you guys yelling in there." I waved it off.

"Yeah, I just- ugg! I hate that guy." I shook my head, I really didn't understand that damn cowboy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note~ Hey guys, I just want to clear some things up with this AN so please read this. First off, Claire and Gray are Chelsea's parents. So Grey was in the Navy. Also, I realize I got Gray's eye color wrong. It's actually blue, but for the sake of the story, please go with it. Second, I realize Mineral Town isn't that big, but it's not that little either. So, just go with it when I talk about it having good and bad, and so on and so forth. Also, I've never played with the characters from Mineral Town, so I'm not sure if this is how they act or not. Please don't hate me for it. Anyways, I love you guys! I'm so glad for all of the reviews I've been getting! (Keep 'em coming! Please!) **_

**Chapter Eight~**

******Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

Later that night I was at home with my parents, Cliff, and Ann. We were sitting around the living room drinking coffee and talking. Ann was right in the middle of telling us a story about how when she was younger, she stole Barley's glasses and hid them from him. We all started laughing and the phone rang, "I'll get it." My mom said as she stood up and walked over to where the phone was perched on the wall, "Hello?" she nodded to herself humming out responses. She frowned and looked at me, "Alright, sir. I'll see if she can come. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at me, "One of Barley's puppies' got lose and he can't find it around the shop. He wanted to know if you could go and see if you can find her." I shot up and nodded.

"Of course, if I don't find her until late, don't wait up. I'll just stay in the loft at the shop, okay? Oh, and hey, Cliff? Can I have the keys to the truck?" he nodded and fished them out of his pocket; tossing them to me. I ran out of the house and hopped in the cab; starting the engine. I drove down to the shop and went inside. "Hey Barley, you needed my help?" he nodded and told me what the puppy looked like. I went to the back where the little pups were; they were all so adorable. I smiled down at them. I really just wanted to sit in their pin and play with them, but I have a mission. I checked out the pin; finding a small hole, just big enough for a puppy to fit through. I sighed and looked around and found an extra piece of chicken wire. I shrugged; it would work for now. I grabbed it and situated it until the pups couldn't get out. I looked around; trying to see if she was hidden in the room. I couldn't find her and I sighed. "Oh no." the back door was cracked open. I ran out it and into the dark alley. I whipped my head back and forth, but didn't see her. I started walking whistling and making kissing noises; seeing that the little dog didn't have a name. I went up and down the alley's, checking behind every garbage can and dumpster. I groaned inwardly as I started into the 'bad' part of town. I continued down the alley's, whistling the whole time. My throat and lips were starting to dry out and I heard a small whimper. I moved around a small cluster of garbage cans and found the small, brown puppy; shaking and curled up in a small ball. I picked her up whispering to her quietly, trying to calm her down. I was so caught up in the puppy; I didn't notice that someone had come down the alley. They put their hands on my hips roughly, causing me to drop the puppy, and she scurried behind the nearby dumpster; peering out at me. He breathed in my ear and the smell of whiskey assaulted my nose.

"Hey, pretty lady. What are you doing out so late?" he said in my ear as his hands started to slide south. I spun around and the local police chief, Harris, was staring me in the eye.

"Harris, go home. You're drunk." I pushed at his chest and he grabbed at my lower back roughly.

"Not till I get what I want, and right now, that's you. My little weird eyed beauty" He started to move his hands towards my butt and I pushed at his chest again.

"I said go home, Harris." I said hoarsely and he laughed.

"Please, I'm the chief of police and the mayors my dad. I can do whatever I want to you, and no one's gonna stop me." He backed me against the wall and pinned my hands against it with his. He moved in until his mouth was on mine. I pushed against him and managed to get away from the wall; until he slammed me against it he slammed my head and my shoulder blades against the rough brick and I could feel the blood dripping down the back of my head. I tried to squirm out from under him and tried to knee him in his crotch, but he somehow managed to pin my legs against the wall too. He pulled back and licked his lips and he looked down at my body, "Tsk, tsk. These clothes are going to get in the way of my fun." He slurred and he grabbed at my shirt with his teeth and one hand; while the other hand held both of mine together. He started to tear at it.

"Stop it! What are you doing?" I tried to scream but my voice was fading quickly. Successfully tearing my shirt down the middle; he looked over my body hungrily.

"Ooo, a tattoo, huh? Lucky for you, that's a major turn on for me." He laughed as he grabbed at my chest. I tried to think of any self-defense technique I knew, but my mind drew blank. I was to in shock to even try to think of anything. I ground my teeth together; I was useless. I clenched my eyes shut and just hoped it would be over soon., but almost as soon as I did, I felt his weight lifted off me. I slid down to the filthy ground; my back to the wall. I opened my eyes and someone's back was to me.

"Lucky for you, I don't fucking murder you." I'd know that southern drawl anywhere. He dropped him to the ground and Harris started coughing, "Then again, I just might." He took a step toward him and I could hear the definite crunch of a fist against a face. A second time. A third time.

"Vaughn!" it came out as a whisper, "He's the mayor's son." I whispered hoarsely and he glanced back at me, then down at Harris's bloody face.

I could hear the puppy whimper and she crawled into my lap. I sighed and closed my eyes; my head throbbing. I felt him pick me up bridal style, "T-thank you." I said quietly as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I woke up and groaned, "Uhh." My hand fluttered to my head and I felt something cloth there. I creaked my eyes open and looked around; the room was all black. The bed, the walls, the carpet, everything. I got up and suddenly felt light headed; plopping back down on the bed. I took a deep breath and stood up again, this time noticing I was wearing a black t-shirt that went halfway down my thigh. I knitted my eyebrows together and headed to the door, I walked out and I could smell coffee. I kept walking until I found the kitchen. I walked in and… Vaughn was there? "V-Vaughn?" he turned at looked at me; handing me a cup of coffee. "Uh, thanks?" he went and took a seat at the little counter and I sat beside him. "W-what am I doing here?" he snapped his head up and stared at me.

"You don't remember last night?" I shook my head and he kneaded his temples, "Shit, well, I was coming home and I found you in the alley… with a guy." He started as he looked at me. I bit my lip and thought hard; then everything from last night flooded my brain. I bit my lip harder, until I tasted blood and I squeezed my eyes shut; hot tears springing t my eyes.

"I-I remember." I said quietly and he nodded, "Thank you… I- I know you hate me and you didn't have to, but thank you for saving me." I said even quieter and he gave me a weird look. I sighed and I looked at his hand; there was dry blood on it and I think it was bruising, "Here, let me see." I grabbed his hand lightly and he jerked it away from me and growled. I sighed, "It's not gonna get better if you don't let me see it. You helped me, now let me help you." I gently grabbed his hand again, "It's too bloody for me to check. Go sit on the couch and I'll be right back." I walked to the little kitchenette I got a small washcloth damp and walked back to the living room. I grabbed his hand gently again and dabbed at it lightly; causing him to hiss slightly. Once all of the blood was gone, I gently picked it back up and looked it over carefully, "I'm going to have to put some pressure on it, let me know when it hurts." He grunted and I started at his wrist; moving up to his knuckles. I pressed lightly at his middle knuckles and his fingers twitched and he groaned quietly, I nodded to myself and noted at the dark bruises forming there. I looked over the rest of his hand; luckily that was the worst of it. "Your hand is bruised; possibly fractured. You would have to get x-rays to make sure. Until then, do you have any medical wraps?" he nodded and pointed to the bathroom. I got up and searched through the medicine cabinet; quickly finding them. I scurried back to the living room and sat down beside him; taking his hand again, I wrapped it, then going back to the kitchen I went in the freezer and found just what I was looking for; a bag of frozen peas. I walked back in and handed him the peas, "Put these on your hand; helps with the swelling." He placed the bag on his hand and sat them in his lap. I reached down and tried to grab his hand again. He quickly pulled it away from me and I put my hand on my hip, "Goddess, I don't know if you think I keep trying to hold your hand or something, but you need to calm down." I held out my hand again and curled my fingers for him to give me his hand. He gave me his hand with a reluctant look on his face. I gave him a fake-sweet smile and placed his hand on the back of the couch, "There smart one. You have to keep it higher than your heart."

"Why?" he asked without as much anger in his voice as normal.

I shrugged, "I forget. I just know it has to be higher." We lapsed into silence again and, if I'm completely honest, it was pretty awkward. I mean, we hate each other. He still has the bruise on his face to prove it. I sighed and the little puppy came over and sat at my feet, I smiled slightly and stooped down; scooping her up in my arms. I sat down awkwardly on the couch; as far from Vaughn as possible, and sat her in my lap. She curled up in a ball and fell asleep. I let out a small smile as I slowly stroked her head. Then a thought popped in my head, "Hey, Vaughn?" he snapped his head up and looked at me, "W-why did you save me? I mean, you hate me."

He shrugged and I sighed; after a couple moments of silence he spoke up, "I'm going to bed." He stood up and I did the same.

"Okay, sorry for the trouble. I'll be going." I walked towards the door and he grabbed my shoulder. I yelped in pain as tears sprung to my eyes. He quickly let go and I turned and looked at him, "What?"

"It's still night time. You were only sleeping for a couple hours. Now let me see your shoulder." I sighed and tugged off his shirt. His face flushed and he tugged on his hat.

"Oh, please. This isn't the first time you've seen me like this. And considering I'm wearing your shirt, I'm gonna guess that you're the one who put it on me too. Besides, you're looking at my shoulder; it's not like I have to take anything important off." I turned around and I could feel his fingertips gliding over my shoulder blade.

"I don't think it's serious, then again, I'm no doctor. Your head is fine too, I think. But don't hold me to anything." I nodded and eased the shirt back on.

"Thanks again, Vaughn." He tipped his hat a walked back to his room. I smiled slightly to myself and went and sat back on the couch; curling up in a ball, I fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.N.~ Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but here it is! I was just to cought up with life and my other story, so again, im sorry! I'll try to update this more often! R&R, I love you guys!**_

**Chapter Nine;**

**Chelsea's P.O.V.~**

Bubbling. That was the sound that woke me up. _Bubbling? _I shot up and looked around; calming down after a moment. I was in Vaughn's apartment, and he was making coffee. I stood up, scooped the puppy up in my arms, and walked out the door. I sat her down so she could do her business, as she walked off I stooped down and sat on the steps; leaning against the door. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Why is Vaughn being nice to me? I mean, he hates me. And I hate him. Right?_ I sighed again as the door suddenly swung open and I fell backwards; my head hitting against something. I opened my eyes and Vaughn was staring down at me, and my head was resting against his knees. I stood up quickly and he crossed his arms, "What are you doing?"

"Uh, letting the puppy go to the bathroom." I gestured to the puppy sniffing around; "Unless you would rather have her piss in your house." he rolled his eyes and went back in the apartment. I shook my head as I bent down and scooped the puppy up; going back in the apartment. Vaughn walked over and handed me a cup of coffee before sitting on the couch. I followed him and sat down, "How's your hand?" I tilted my head at his bruised hand as I took a sip of the steaming liquid.

"It's fine. I think you might be right about it being fractured, though." I nodded and he gave me a questioning look, "How'd you know?"

I shrugged, "My dad was in the Navy, so I've been through _a lot_ of training for a lot of different things." He nodded and I gave him a questioning look, "Why are you suddenly nice to me?" just like the last time I asked he shrugged. He stood up and took his cup to the kitchen.

"I have work, so you'll have to leave." He said coolly as he leaned against the wall.

"Okay, I have to go see Barley anyway. Uh," I looked down at the shirt I was wearing, "can I have my shirt back?"

"It, uh, I threw it out. It was ripped…" he tugged on his hat and I nodded.

"Oh, alright." I slipped on my boots and scooped up the puppy, "Are you ready?" I smiled at him and he nodded. We walked out and into the alleyway. I looked down at the puppy and she looked up at me; her brown and blue eyes shining. I gave her a big smile and she licked my face. _She's like me._ We walked to the shop in an easy silence that I was actually thankful for. When we got there he just tipped his hat to me and walked back to the barn. "Hi, Barley." I said with a friendly smile.

He adjusted his glasses and squinted at me, "Oh, hello Chelsea. Where did you run off to last night?"

"Oh! I, uh, I went to find the puppy. The back door was left open and she got out; I found her in an alley way." I said as I gestured to the puppy in my arms.

"Oh, alright. You can go ahead and put her back in the pen with the rest of them." I nodded as I walked to the barn. I sat her down in the pen and sighed, I wish I could keep her. I stood up and I heard someone hiss behind me. I turned and Vaughn was standing there with a pained look on his face and a milker was lying on the floor by his feet.

I walked over to him, "Let me see it." I gently grabbed his hand and he jumped. I looked up at him and he let me have his hand. I sighed and shook my head, "You shouldn't be doing work with your hand like this. You're only going to make it worse. Here sit down." I pulled him over to a hay bale and he sat down. I walked over to the milker, picked it up, and got on my knees by a cow.

"What're you doing?" I heard him say and I rolled my eyes.

"Your job." I stood up and placed the jug of milk off to the side, "No need to thank me, I know I'm a saint." I winked at him and moved on to another cow. I heard the hay crunch as he went to get up and I 's." he opened his mouth but I cut him off, "Look, you saved me, for some reason I'm yet know. Who knows where I'd be or if I'd even be alive right now if you hadn't. So let me do your work today, and then you can go back to hating me or whatever it is that you do." I put the milk from that cow by the other one then moving on to the next two. He sat down and scowled under his hat. I rolled my eyes as I picked up the bottles of milk, "Now, I'm going to give these to Barley. You'd better stay put, or so help me I will do to your nose what you did to mine." I went in the front room and sat the milk bottles on counter in front of Barley then returning to the barn. Vaughn was still sitting on the hay bale, his hat pulled over his face, and his feet crossed. I shook my head as I started to pick up eggs; placing them in a carton. I put the carton out of my way and fed the chickens, then moving on to feeding the cows and sheep. I walked over to Vaughn and I could hear him snoring lightly and I smirked. I pinched the brim of his hat and slowly pulled up; seeing if it'd wake him up. I pulled it up to where I could almost see his eyes and he snapped his hand up and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch my hat. Now, go the hell away." I let go of his hat and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere cowboy. Now, come on. We have to go see Trent." He pushed his hat up and looked at me. I put my hands on my hips and he sighed; standing up. We walked out of the barn, "Hey Barley, Vaughn's done with work. I'm going to take him home, alright?" the old man looked at me and squinted again. He smiled and nodded as we walked out. I started towards Cliff's truck and Vaughn started walking down the street, "Where do you think you're going, cowboy?" he turned and looked at me; gesturing down the street. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I gestured to the truck. I ran over and hopped in; staring it up. I pulled out of the parking lot and pulled up beside Vaughn, "Hop in, cowboy." He rolled his eyes and got in. I drove down to the clinic and cut the engine, climbing out. We walked in and we were greeted by Dr. Trent's wife and Nurse, Ellie.

"Hello! Do you have an appoint- Chelsea, is that you?"

I smiled and nodded, "Hey, Ellie. Is Trent here?"

She nodded, "Yes of course. Come on right back here." We walked back and I had Vaughn sit up on the examining table. "The doctor will be here in just a moment." She said to Vaughn then she pulled me to the side, "Is that your boyfriend?" I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as she continued whisper in my ear, "He's cute. I've seen him around; he seems pretty quiet and mean. But that might just be me." I let out an awkward cough as Dr. Trent came in.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem here?" he question as he pulled up a swivel stool.

"I think he fractured his hand." I spoke up and Trent nodded. He picked up Vaughn's hand and looked over it.

"Yes, I think you might be right. Ellie, could you go get me a splint?" Ellie nodded and ran off, "Now, how'd you know it was fractured?" he asked as he continued to look over Vaughn's hand.

"Hmm, let's see. It's not like you haven't taught me anything. That couldn't possibly be where I learned it." I rolled my eyes and he turned around.

"Oh, Chelsea! I didn't recognize your voice!" he smiled as he gave me a hug. I grinned and he pulled away as Ellie handed him a splint for Vaughn's hand. He put it on, "Now, I know you're the animal dealer, but it would be best if you didn't putt to much strain on your hand. And if it starts to hurt to much, take these." He handed him a small bottle and smiled, "I do believe that's all, if you'd excuse me, I have some paperwork to get to." We nodded as he left and we made our way out.

"Uh, thanks." Vaughn muttered as we walked back to the truck. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and he was tugging on the brim of his hat.

I smiled, "No problem, you know, all that's considering." I shrugged as we got in the cab, "Do you want me to take you home? Or is there somewhere else you wanna go?"

"My apartment's fine." I nodded as I started up the engine. I drove him home in a comfortable silence, I dropped him off at the mouth of the alleyway that his apartment was tucked into.

"So, uh, see you back on the island?" he hopped out and tugged on his hat.

"Uh, sure. See you." He walked off and I drove back to my parents' house.


End file.
